


Public Enemy Number One (2011)

by JennyB



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Drabble Collection, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Implied Muraki/Tsuzuki. Sometimes one doesn't realize they've crossed the line between hate and love until it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Enemy Number One (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "fanfic_bakeoff". Prompt was 'absent' with a bonus of 'masquerade'.

"Have you completed your investigation?"

"Yeah," Hisoka replied, and he turned a bored eye to his notes. "The killings, while violent, aren't his. There's no evidence of supernatural forces at work here. I couldn't even sense any residual traces at the scene. I'd say it's really none of our business. I left an anonymous tip with the local cops. They'll probably catch the guy soon."

"Yeah, it's not Muraki," Tsuzuki added with a dejected sigh.

Tatsumi looked up from his clipboard and arched a brow. "You sound disappointed."

"What?!" Tsuzuki's eyes widened almost comically as he exaggeratedly shook his head, his hands waving dismissively. He could feel the weight of his colleagues' stares, and his cheeks heated in awkward embarrassment. "N-no! Of course I'm glad it's not him! All he ever does is cause problems when he's around!" He dropped his gaze to his empty cake plate. "You know how difficult that was." Pressing his fingertip into some rogue crumbs, he added belatedly, "On Hisoka."

Hisoka frowned. "You're such an idiot," he muttered irritably. "I _told_ you I was fine."

"Sorry, Hisoka," Tsuzuki said flatly as Hisoka rolled his eyes in annoyance before shifting to face Tatsumi, practically ignoring him. "I can't help caring."

Tsuzuki tried to concentrate on the meeting but it wasn't long before his mind started to wander, turning to thoughts of platinum hair and eerie, mismatched silver eyes. Ever since Kyoto, he'd felt the weight of the doctor's absence in his heart. Despite everything Muraki had done, Tsuzuki still hoped that wherever he was, he was ok. He missed him. A lot. He'd never say so, but part of him wanted them to meet again. Maybe then, they could talk. Until then, he'd continue pretending to hate the man while secretly hoping he was still alive.


End file.
